


His Endgame

by weiezf



Series: His Game [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Oh Sehun, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nipple Play, Rough Sex, Sebaek - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiezf/pseuds/weiezf
Summary: The game was over. Sehun woke up first, he needed a shower more than anything.Let's say that thanks to a certain someone, he ended up needing something more than just a shower, and definitely a shower afterwards.





	His Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> I LITERALLY JUST FINISHED TYPING THIS AND I'M 120% INSECURE ABOUT POSTING IT WITHOUT READING IT FIRST, so I'm sorry in advance if you see any terrible mistakes here :') It's currently 9:30am here and I've been working on this (half of it) since 5:00am, SO IMMA GO REST MY SOUL AND BRB TO GIVE THIS A SECOND LOOK LATER XD Fyi, I posted this now because it's a gift for a friend's birthday, so I wanted to be on time :') I hope you'll like it! (I hope you won't read it before I fix it tho xD EITHER WAY, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!)
> 
> And yah. Like. This is smut. A terrible one. You've been warned BYE  
> Also I love reading your comments, so leave a comment if you feel like! :D I appreciate it a lot!

Sehun was the first one to wake up. He shouldn’t internally brag about it considering it was already late outside, but he had always been one of the last members to wake up, so getting up earlier than the other two was still an achievement to him. He carefully slid off the bed, Chanyeol’s arm around him making it difficult to move without disturbing the other in his slumber. He proved successful though as Chanyeol barely moved to reposition himself more comfortably, soundly asleep. He glanced at Baekhyun one last time to reassure himself that he was asleep too. He seemed asleep, alright.

The raven haired proceeded to walk to the bathroom, each step burning his mistreated thighs. He rubbed his skin there in an attempt to soothe it and gently closed the door behind him, trying to be as quiet as possible. Naked as he was, he wasted no time undressing and went straight into the shower, adjusting the water. He nods and hums in approval as he feels the warm liquid on his body; it was quite great in all honesty. He stayed still for a bit longer, relaxing as the water made its way down his body, passing through every mark he recently gained, but not washing it away. His hands made their way to his own hair, pulling them back to free his forehead of his annoying wet locks. Sehun indulged himself into this feeling; he tilted his head back, slightly parted his lips and closed his eyes enjoying every moment.

If anyone was to watch, Sehun was a sight to behold.

And someone had been watching indeed.

“Hey”

A shudder run through Sehun’s spine and his eyes shot wide open as he felt hands hold his waist firmly. The voice was easily recognizable. _Baekhyun._

“H-hey… I didn’t see you coming- I uh…I can get out if you wanna take a shower first?” He stuttered lowering his head. He was genuinely confused as to why he didn’t notice the other one earlier. It didn’t cross his mind that Baekhyun could have been quiet on purpose. He suddenly felt smaller and exposed. Baekhyun was no different than a predator when he claimed, and his hands definitely screamed “claim” at this point.

“No I don’t mind~ It’s not like it’s the first time we shower together Sehunnie” The shorter one speaks, his voice low and soft, but his grip on the younger’s waist tightening. Sehun’s body tensed.

“Right…” He mutters, trying to relax under Baekhyun’s presence. The elder suddenly presses his hands where Sehun’s waist bruised from last night, causing the other to squirm in discomfort before he could think of anything else.

“Ow-! Hyung! It hurts you kno-“

“Sehunnie you weren’t good to me last night…” Baekhyun interrupted him, his lips ghosting over the younger’s shoulders. Sehun bit his lip in return, unsure of what to reply. He knew Baekhyun was in a bad mood and anything he said now would risk edging the elder. He didn’t have much time to think about it as he felt small hands move up and down his waist, going lower every time he rubbed downwards.

“Baekhyun…” he breathed out placing his palms on the shower wall when the other’s hands travelled south even lower, cupping and gently applying pressure on his buttcheeks.

“Hm? So now it’s 'Baekhyun' ? Last night you were all about Chanyeol, right? Now you want Baekhyun all of a sudden? Aren’t you a brat now Sehunnie?” He made sure to whisper the last words directly to Sehun’s ear, his tone serious. He spread Sehun’s cheeks with his hands, revealing his pink fluttering hole. The taller lowered his head and clenched his fists on the wall, a flush of embarrassment reddening his cheeks. He knew Baekhyun was right, he knew he had been unfair to him the previous night because Chanyeol was there. He couldn’t help it, he thought. His rim was gaping in unwilling anticipation as Baekhyun’s forefinger traced it and a quiet moan escaped his throat before he could hold it back.

“What was that? You liked this?” He pressed his finger on the other’s entrance but didn’t push it in. Sehun shut his eyes and arched his spine letting out a long breath, pressing back on the finger that threatened to easily slide in from last night’s stretch.

“What, you think I’ll actually prepare you for this Sehunnie? You think you deserve this kind of treatment from me when you wouldn’t even pay attention to me last night?” A sharp smack lands on Sehun’s ass.

“Hyung!” Sehun all but screams out at the unexpected action, his buttcheek slightly jiggling before he receives another smack on the same reddening spot, the warm water proving the action more painful than it would have originally been. Sehun gasped and bit his lip hard to silence himself, his dick twitching in excitement he didn’t approve of.

“That’s right, keep it down. You wouldn’t want Chanyeol to wake up, now would you?” He pushes Sehun against the cold shower wall, and strikes the younger with one last smack, earning a sinful moan from the other that quickly rushed blood down his own groin. Sehun turned his head just enough to be able to see the older, his mouth agape breathing heavily, his face flushed and his gaze dizzy from lust, staring blankly at the shorter male. “What a slut, Sehunnie” Baekhyun teases chuckling and presses Sehun’s head on the wall to justify his own words. Sehun shivers and grinds his ass on Baekhyun’s hardening shaft, his willingness surprising his hyung.

“…you’re not gonna stop no matter what I say…and if I say anything I will only anger you more, hyung…so please…ahh…” Sehun breathes out, his grinding more intense as he pushes back on the older more. “Fuck…” Beakhyun groaned and leaned in to bite and suck on the joint between Sehun’s neck and shoulder, sliding his hardening dick between Sehun’s cheeks and making sure to pause for a bit when his tip slides right on his rim so he can feel Sehun’s entrance as he’s desperately trying to suck him in.

“A-ahh…Baekhyun please- just put it in already!” Sehun clenched his fists on the wall, his wet locks falling on his face as his head hanged low, his chest heaving with every deep breath he took.

“Beg for it” Sehun went silent and his eyes widened the second Baekhyun uttered these words. “What is it Sehunnie? You’re ordering me around now? Yeah, I don’t think so.” The blonde tip toed and his lips were met with the shell of Sehun’s ear, his hands wrapping the other’s waist in a hug and his next words coming out as a husky whisper. “Sehun I want you to beg for it, I want you to only think about me now, I want you to desperately scream my name…You understand? I don’t want to just fuck you senseless on this shower wall, I want you to need this as I do, I want you to feel  _every_ inch of me when we’re intimate…” Baekhyun’s hands at this point were softly rubbing Sehun’s torso.

Sehun was a mess. The vocalist’s words were repeating over his head in a loop, all of It making his body weak, his want growing stronger. There’s no doubt he hesitated at first, maybe for a moment he had even thought he was doing this unwillingly. But not now. Now he was melting as the man behind him whispered sweet nothings in his ear, as his firm hold treasured every part of his body, as wet lips kept pressing soft kisses at the nape of his neck… His chest was heaving with every touch, every caress. He was _undoubtedly_ melting in Baekhyun’s arms, captured in his trance.

Baekhyun was just like this. A player who knows when to end the game. He wasn’t playing any games now, he had Sehun all to himself. He took his time worshipping the pale man’s body, fingers ghosting over Sehun’s sensitive, perked nubs, as his other hand lowered the pressure of the water, leaving the warm liquid gently tapping on their heated bodies. Sehun tilted his head back as the blonde gently pinched both of his nipples and traced his tongue along Sehun’s spine, reaching the nape of his neck again and sucking a bruise there to mark the younger.

“Ahh…H-hyung…I want you…” he took a deep breath and continued, blood creeping up on his cheeks, causing a very evident blush on his face. “Please…I need you Baekhyun, please…” He shamelessly arched his back, pressing his chest on Baekhyun’s hands, urging him to continue teasing his nipples, but at the same time wanting more. Baekhyun moaned lowly seeing how wantonly Sehun kept pressing his body on his own.

“You’ll get what you deserve baby, you’re so good now, such a good boy for your hyung , Sehunnie” The vocalist praised as he twisted and pulled at the younger’s nubs causing Sehun to gasp and moan in pleasure, shutting his eyes closed and parting his wet lips to let any kind of filthy moans slip right through them. Bakhyun grazed his nails on the other’s erected nipples, aware how much the latter enjoyed the treatment. It was evident really. Sehun’s dick hang heavy between his legs, the whole while throbbing and leaking precum, not daring to touch himself. He wanted Baekhyun to manhandle him, to tell him what he was allowed or not allowed to do, to let himself indulge in anything the other was about to give…

“So sensitive, so good for your hyung, Sehun-ah, I’ll reward you soon~ We’ll feel so good together, I’ll make you feel so much better than any of them…” The vocalist spoke with a soft tone but full of intention and determination, aware how much sex talk embarrassed Sehun. He would thank Jongin later. The younger kept moaning as Baekhyun continued working his fingers on his chest. The elder’s talk had only managed to arouse him even more; he wanted more, and he wanted it soon as the other had just promised. But most importantly, he wanted it from _Baekhyun_. Maybe later he would play hard to get (‘cause it’s Sehun we’re talking about) and completely ignore Baekhyun if the latter asked –well, only until Baek forced it out of him, that is-, but at the moment, he was head over heels for this particular hyung of his, and it wasn’t unlikely that this feeling wouldn’t fade any time soon.

Spoiler alert, it wouldn’t. Even though Baekhyun stopped playing any games he had going on, he still won his endgame. He had won Sehun.

Sehun let out a long sigh as he felt Baekhyun retreat his hands from his chest. He knew the vocalist’s hands had purpose to serve and he was very much looking forward to it. The shorter of the two grabbed the other’s meaty buttcheeks and squeezed them spreading them apart, a hum of approval coming from Baekhyun upon confirming how great Sehun’s ass actually feels. The latter bit his lip hard trying not to give away his anticipation, even though his arching back and trembling body spoke otherwise.

“Welcome me home baby, hyung’s coming in~” Sehun felt his heart beat unrealistically fast and loud, his whole face turning tomato red, but most embarrassingly, his dick intensely throbbed at that. He would definitely get back to Baekhyun for his pathetic come up of a line (hoping he wouldn’t realize how much it had turned him on). He didn’t have much time to process his thinking ‘cause Baekhyun had already begun stretching his rim with his own dick as soon as he finished talking, causing Sehun to gasp and moan out high pitched as he clenched his wet walls around the elder’s sliding cock.

“Sh-shit Sehunnie- so tight..! Relax- my junior stretched you so well last night, relax” The vocalist breathed out, a low groan escaping him as he pushed in further, making Sehun whimper in this familiar stretch, his shoulders shrinking in as his fists clench tighter on the wall, trying his best to suck in the other’s length. Baekhyun took hold of Sehun’s slim waist and buried himself balls deep inside the other, exhaling a low moan and tilting his head back in satisfaction of feeling Sehun’s warmth squeezing around him once again.

“Ah…you feel so good, all for me…all mine, mghh~” The elder groaned out and Sehun’s whimper was motivation enough for him to start moving, picking up a slow pace full of purpose, burning the younger’s insides, making sure he’s stretched out just for him. Sehun was a mess of whimpers and indistinguishable -from the running water- tears of pain mixed with hottest kind of pleasure when he heard Baekhyun calling out to him.

“Spread and hold your cheeks princess, I want to see how you take me in” Baekhyun whispered hotly against his ear, still pumping in and out Sehun slowly, and the later shuddered in return, his breath hitching in his throat.

“H-how about you- ahh- drop the ‘princess’ and- AH f-fuck..! ….a-and try again...” He managed to breathe out, trying –and failing- to limit his stuttering and moans as best as he could. Baekhyun’s glare would petrify him if he could see the latter behind his back.

“Aghh! B-Baekhyun!” Sehun cried out and arched his back, pressing his torso harder on the wall as the elder re-angled himself and pushed sharply inside him, close to the bundle of nerves that sent goosebumps up his spine. Baekhyun halted his moving and only kept pressing on Sehun’s sweet spot as he leaned close to whisper in his ear again, bringing one of his hands to grip on Sehun’s hair.

“Hm? Did you just tell me to stop? Cause that’s what I’m about to do if you don’t do as I say, _princess_ ”. He wouldn’t stop in all honesty, but his words had affected the other enough to slowly start stretching his arms behind his back and reach down his own buttcheeks to spread them apart, the action causing his rim to twitch in embarrassment and shameless excitement. Baekhyun’s grin never once left his lips as he watched the younger obeying him so easily.

He didn’t waste any time and started moving again, picking up a faster pace and making sure that each thrust is still aiming to Sehun’s prostate. He couldn’t help but groan and throb in Sehun as he watched his stretched circle of muscle sucking him with every push and following his dick with every pull, as if desperately trying to suck it back in, and the younger’s high pitched moans and cries only turned him on even more.

“F-fuck…that’s so hot Sehunnie, such a slutie for your hyung~” At that, he stained Sehun’s walls with precum, having a hard time to hold back. Sehun felt his knees getting weak as Baekhyun picked up his pace. By now he was pounding roughly into him, the bastard knowing too damn well where to find his prostate. Sehun was all choked whimpers and cries, seeing stars with every thrust and his eyes crossed, unable to focus on anything else other than the cock tearing him apart and driving him so close to the edge. His own dick was still untouched and heavy, an angry red tinting across its length and hinting its desperation to be touched, white fluid leaking every time Baekhyun aimed a little too well to hit bullseye on his sweet spot.

“How’s that baby? Tell hyungie how you feel, ahh… T-tell me how I make you feel Sehun…hngg…” Sehun’s hands went flying back to the wall to attempt some self support, Baekhyun driving him crazy in new levels; the combination of his sweet talk in contrast with his rough fucking was clearly green light for Sehun, he’d have that again any time. Not that he could think much about it now anyway.

“Aghh s-so good! Fuck Baekhyun! A-ahh! More- t-touch me more, please! H-harder!” He would definitely slap himself later for genuinely begging like this, but he couldn’t care less at the moment, especially when he felt teeth sink on the back of his shoulder, sucking a bruise there, and right after, a gentle palm _finally_ stroking his shaft in time with his erratic thrusts. He threw his head back with a scream and clenched his walls tightly around Baekhyun’s length, feeling too close to his own release. He even started rocking back and meeting Baekhyun’s thrusts, despite his worn out knees screaming at him not to. Baekhyun wasn’t any better; Sehun’s clenching and sudden movement earned a low groan from the blonde, his own dick twitching as he kept slamming Sehun on the wall, chasing his release.

“I-I cant! B-Baekhyun! AH-“ The elder quickly squeezed hard on his dick to prevent him from cumming, causing the younger to whimper and cry out in frustration, but soon after, he landed a few delicious thrusts on Sehun’s prostate and stroked his dick in perfect sync.

“Together Sehun”

That’s all they both needed to spill white all over. Baekhyun pushed balls deep inside Sehun and came hard, filling him to the brim with his hot fluid. Sehun followed right after, spilling his own seed on the shower wall and screaming Baekhyun’s name as his body trembled through his intense release. Their loud panting and the water coming from the shower were all that was heard for a while.

Baekhyun slowly pulled out breathless, but he made sure not to miss the way Sehun’s hole gaped at nothing as he retreated, or the way his cum leaked out, his lips stretching in a grin as he admired the result of his work. Sehun was still shaking from the aftershocks, his shoulders shrunk and his hands pressed close together in front of his face. Baekhyun was soft for his maknae looking small and weak like that.

After they both calmed down completely, he helped Sehun clean up and they properly showered together, the blonde whispering every kind of praise he could think of and running his hands soothingly over the younger’s body. Sehun was melting with every word the elder’s lips formed. He didn’t think he needed anything else right then. He barely talked back, mostly focusing on how handsome Baekhyun looked when he whispered sweet nothings to him.

He was in deep shit and he knew. Maybe he was even glad. He wouldn’t admit it of course. Once all of this was over, he would go back to being his usual self, pretend that Baekhyun had never seen him like this, had never touched him and reduced him to a moaning mess. He would deny everything.

He would deny everything because he knew Baekhyun wouldn’t, He knew Baekhyun would force it out of him, he liked it like that.

 

Once they were done showering and dressed in the hotel’s clean white robes, they quietly sneaked back in the main room to find Chanyeol still soundly asleep on the bed. They glanced at each other trying to hold back a chuckle and then tip toed over the bed, crawling in it and cuddling there to fall back asleep, Sehun ending up crouched in Baekhyun’s arms, their legs tangled together and Sehun’s head resting close to Beakhyun’s torso.

“Sehun…?” Baekhyun whispered after a while to check if the raven haired had fallen asleep. Sehun’s closed eyes and soft breath that came out of his slightly agape lips was evidence enough for him that the younger was indeed sleeping. He leaned in and pressed a warm kiss on Sehun’s forehead. When he pulled back, his eyes widened a bit upon seeing Sehun blushing and smiling, but his eyes still closed.

“Don’t trick me like that…” The elder softy whispered and hugged his maknae more comfortably. The latter chuckled and let himself get wrapped in Baekhyun’s arms.

“Goodnight hyung...”

“Goodnight Sehunnie”

**Author's Note:**

> SO YAH THAT WA ITTT :')  
> This is supposed to be the end of the series but my first fic actually hinted a lot of chanhun vibes and ppl actually commented on wanting to see more of it, so i might give it a part three that will evolve to chanhun?? But taking into consideration the sebaek vibe, I kanda made it evident here that Sehun has started to have feelings for Baekhyun and if we suppose this is the end of the series, there's clearly an open end for seabaek to roam, cuz like, in the end sehun wasn't even thinking about chanyeol anymore, Baekhyun won him over, and they're sweethearts. So sebaek fans got a good ending here <3  
> SO MY POINT IS. If there's gonna be a part three, it's gonna be somehow an alternative ending, not entirely a sequel to this one, but still continuing from where this left off. It will be more focused on the vibes of the first part, and will only view the second part as a happening. Like,Sehun got up to shower, Baekhyun got horny, they jump in the shower, they get back to sleep and that's it. No emotions building up, not anything. If you've played any games with routes (these love games or whatever xD), consider part three as a change of route I guess xD I MEAN IDEK IF IT'S GONNA HAPPEN (depending on the comments I guess)  
> ANYWAY THAT'T ALL I SUPPOSE XDD I hope you enjoyed? :') if you liked, kudos and comments are rly appreciated! (especially comments where I can read your thoughts too <3 Kudos help with the good reputation of the fic I guess and ofc I appreciate them a lot too (!), but like, I'm comment biased ahah xDD)


End file.
